The Parts of the Play Part One: Rudyard's plus Marcus's been Hang'N'
by Mark Meredith
Summary: SCENE 1 STUDIO APT. … Big windows...which one views the skyline made of shadowed building tops... in mid stage … the "oil-barrel" ...wood "coffee table". Bureau bookSHELVES... six foldout chairs...yarn tied "HERE'nd" t'there with paper clothes...pinned to them (for photos) mattress... six books ...a box with the 52 cards of tarots...five count candle ... door jam framing a door.
1. Chapter 1

M D Approximate Word Count 200

"406 Rd Apt" 2012 M

M WI 316 Disposable Copy

608.2233

The Life of the Bohemi`an

Ten Acts

Plotline Synonymous With the Parts of the Play

Part One

Rudyard's plus Marcus's been Hang'N'

SCENE 1

STUDIO APT.

…

Big windows...which one views the skyline made of shadowed building tops... in mid stage … the "oil-barrel" ...wood "coffee table". Bureau **bookSHELVES... **six **foldout chairs...**yarn tied** "HERE'nd" **t'there with paper clothes...pinned to them (for photos) mattress... six books ...a box with the 52 cards of tarots...five count candle ... door jam** framing **a door of beads ... doorway on audience's right...

…

STAGECURTAIN parts slowly.

'Dolph..., also Marquis.

Rudy stares deliberately into barrel. Marquis spatters towards the "poster-paper" "AN ESCAPE BY A BLUE NILE" …. .

The End

Meredith-2 THE LIFE OF THE BOHE…


	2. Chapter 2

M Approximate Word Count 600

Four Zero Six Grove Road Apartment 2012 M

M W 16 Disposable Copy

Phone-23

Life of Bohemian; An Introduction.

by

Mark W. Meredith

In rock opera: RENT in the play version **Paul** sez, "Look... I find ... some of what you teach suspect, because I'm used to relying on intellect." … Mr. Davis who didn't go to the AIDS group support is drawn to the corner of Mr. Davis's "art studio" apartment as if Mr. Davis hears "LIFE SUPPORT:" group therapy and knows Paul will say next, " ... but I try **to** open **up** _**to**_ what I don't **know** …".. Mr. Davis knows what is about to be said next because it is something that Mr. Davis would have said. Mr. Davis sings along this next: "… because **reason** says I should have died three years ago ….". Mr. Davis dies soon after the end of RENT... in 92. When a person contracts HIV/AIDS and they get a fever they have about **two** years of life left. Mimi Marquez's fever in the end of RENT gives her a death sentence of four years and Mimi Marquez is dead by 1993. Tommy Collins contracts AIDS at least half a year before RENT so Tom Collins passes away in '94. Does it sound like the end? ... … Like the end of the story of RENT? Not really if you think about it! What about reincarnation figuring into it? Have you ever thought you had known your friend in another life? In future days Mr. Davis when 22 meets a young woman of 21 (Mimi Marquez!) and falls in love in first sight feeling that they had met in another lifetime. Mimi Marquez and Mr. Davis are intro'd to "Tom Collins" and become, "fast friends", as they "always say." Tom Collins meets up with a, "certain little" "someone", with the past life name **a'** Angel Dumott Schunard! Add to them a woman of 19 (Musetta)! Angel Dumot Schunard meets a kindred spirit that is a biography writer (Marcello)! They meet "Alcindoro" a state councilor that is a female and "Benoit" a landlord and it makes an "even" eight friends! It's like RENT all over again seeing that it isn't that different in future days! The streets look the same and the buildings are the same! See the friends take on even more modern subjects such as war protest and world hunger! What happens next in the rock opera RENT? If this script were a cross between two operas then it would be a cross between the opera La de Scenes De La Boh`eme is based on and the rock opera named RENT! There's "cussing" because it's based upon RENT and that's more explanation than I'll ever give anybody about what I do! ( … Swearing so it's rated "Teen".) … As Colonel Schultz always says on HOGAN'S HEROES, "I own nossing"!

- - -30- - -

D Approximately Words Counted 1,400

Six "Cot. Rd," 2012 Mere

Ma, 1 Disposable Copy

Phone Extension 8232

INTERVAL

by

Puccini, Giacomo and Meredith, Mark W.

Narrator Number 1 ...who are you?

Ms. "Music" Melody I don't know. Who are you?

Narrator I am God and I am reviewing you all ...for "sending you all back in".

Jolene Hosanna What do you mean, "Back in"?

Narrator You are all being tested to be reincarnated or not. Now ...Number 1 ...try to answer this" Who **are **you?"

Ms. "Music" Melody I'm not sure I remember. I guess if I am any name ...I remember that I'm trying to be up for reincarnation as a baby so I guess I'm Baby Girl.

Narrator That's to be expected. Not everybody remembers their past life. Do you remember enough about whom you were to tell me why you think you would be good for becoming Miss Baby Girl Melody?

Ms. "Music" Melody I used to be a Spaniard and Ms. Baby Girl Melody's mother is black-haired and Puerto Rican. I know that Baby Girl's mother looks like a Spaniard woman. I didn't know how I know but I know that much... …. .

Meredith-2 …VAL

Narrator What about you " Three ..." tell me in your own words ...why does "Three" want to live one more lifetime?

Jonothan Confitt Denofrio... ... Because of my capacity for good. For my ability to act when the people I love need me to change. I have the potential for good in me! You know I have a bad "track record." I remember that much. I just need others to bring out good I see that is inherent in me! I'm bad ...but I'm not that bad. When I see people, I know in real pain I have the capacity for great good! I just need you to give me the chance!

Narrator What about you number 5? Do you want another long...whole lifetime that badly?

Lydia Francesca I used to be Puerto Rican ...I think maybe I could handle being African American. I didn't get that much life before my long life was cut short so soon. I'll do anything for another chance at life.

Narrator What about 2: why would you want to join some of these others in being reincarnated?

Rory Romain ...I've sung besides some of these souls in heavenly choir. What good is singing the song of life if I have nobody to sing with?

Narrator ...I suppose that suffices as an answer. How will you all take it if you live lives of ultimate sadness?

Marquis Conan ... How about one day at a time?

Narrator That's an excellent answer.

Narrator OK you're all going "in".

Jolene Hosanna Going in? What do you...….?

Narrator I mean you're all going back in as football players sit on a bench and the best ones on the bench are the first to be sent back in.

"Conan" 12 P.M. Four ...January /11 ...ten "Mountain" and..." Be More Fucking Pacific Time " once again /I write a manuscript /In case something happens to become out of it ...this shit (my script) this approaches ready this time.

"Romain" I tune and tune this guitar /each time it's pitch pipe fuckin' perfect/ but every time I play it sounds a mess.

Conan Are you going to continue playing? Because your playing is sure to chill our fuckin' souls more than they already are!

"Romain" It'll be cold once I put my blue...frozen foot up your ass.

"Conan" Touché` ... ! Romain is a street poet who is struggling to write street poetry for the first time since the only things Romain has written was made up prank phone calls recorded and Romain sells in subways. Romain's old girlfriend kicked Romain out of Autumn's apartment because Romain was one of those boyfriends that talked about what a good writer Romain was and never wrote the autobiography he always said he would write.

Meredith-3 …TERVAL

Romain Are you stepping on my "line?"?

Conan What are you talking about?

Romain Are you interrupting my poetry with your talk?

Conan Do you think it's open microphone night at the titty bar? Do you think you're reciting poetry?

Romain You're talking over the poetry in my brain I'm writing _**here**_!

Conan We all know that you can't write...and you have no fucking brain! I happen to be writing a diary chronicling your struggles becoming a street poet I'm going to turn into a novel and movie script. You know I write **aloud**! Tell me what you're going to plan for your writing career so I can write it down will you?

Romain ...I'm going to write street poetry down on a **rap sheet** and recite it at open "mike."

Conan You think you could do that without actually sitting down at a **rap sheet** with a pen for now?

Romain I'll remember what I make up!

Conan Tell me what you have so far.

Romain I forgot.

Conan Just throw out a poem and I'll write it down for you and everything!

Romain

There once was a man from Nantucket

/ That had a **dick** so long

/ He could suck ….

Meredith-4 INT…

Conan My phone just vibrated. (Conan's instructions ...Conan looks at his phone.) I've never been so happy to get a call from my Grandma ...although I still don't want five minutes about her 19 cats. I'll have "Granny" leave a message. By the way ...very funny ...I'm going to leave that in the diary for posterity so that generations could laugh at your stupid ass.

"John N". Tonic Hey Marquis, Romain ...where are you?

Romain Let's see if you can manage not letting a vampire woman in the building to handcuff you to a bed, whip you with a belt, and rob the building.

Conan I'm giving you another chance to have me write your poem down for you. Throw a rhyme out for the people of the world to hear.

"Romain" Maybe baby

/maybe baby

/ Maybe I want to meet your mother/

And maybe I even want to meet your brother.

Conan Wow ...no wonder you didn't want to sit down to write this on paper. I never thought I'd say this ...but I'd rather listen to my Gramma's message. Wait ...this ought to be worth a laugh too ...listen...Romain. The recording sounds like my Grandma is "lost in the world of phones" and is trapped inside the phone forever trying to get out.

Conan's Grandma ... _**Marquis ... **_are you there? Can you hear me ...Marquis? Am I supposed to press a number button thingie to hear your voice? This would be so much easier if I could just hear your voice! Am I supposed to talk to you after the first beep ...or am I supposed to talk after the next beep that could be coming soon and then I hear you? Help me Marquis! Where are you Marquis?

Meredith-5 …ERVAL

(Directions ...there is a beep sound.)

Romain So how are things going with your "girlfriend" Music?

Conan ...Things are going wonderfully. Better than I could imagine. I started a fight with her just to have some of that great makeup sex. Ms. "Music" Melody thinks I'm going to "write" a documentary about her life! Can you imagine that! …. .

Meredith-6 IN…

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D. Line Count 39 93  
56 Cottage Three 2012 G.  
Disposable Copy  
Extension-0823

A 'Rent' Play Fan's Guide to What Happens in 'Bohe`me'

by

Mark Walter Meredith

It all begins on Christmas Eve's day.

"Marc. C". is living in the attic studio apartment of a building making a picture.

It is Christmas Eve's day and Marc. wants to get out that evening and do something but he only gets enough money barely to finally eat every once in a while and sometimes eat dinner at the nearby Cafe.

Still he doesn't want to stay inside all evening...even if "Marc". has to use an errand "as excuse" to get out and "Marc." has to do drudge work on that errand.

The windows in the back of the "stage" are practically a wall of smaller windowpanes making a giant "winDOW -wall".

In the middle of the large studio apartment there is an old fashioned wood burning stove, a table and a backup candle in case it's too dark.

Marc. starts to ask what R is doing.

Marc.'s roommate R is putting off his writing of stanzas that rhyme...finally ...after so long.

_ C comes back to the building and gets the key so that C could open the door.

Marc. has recently been broken up with by his girlfriend so that she could date a richer person... ... ...Marc.'s ex"-girl"friend has always been a vivacious person who "people like to party" with and it is very easy to be jealous of the people that hang around her...and mistake her friendships for romantic interests in others that isn't really there.

A rent slip is soon held out as the person sings out, "Rent!"!

There is no electricity so "Marc's." roommate has lit a candle because it is too shadowy to see what they are doing.

Marc. notes that, "we're ... [hungry.]" Marc. jokes that the writing that R has written sounds awful.

Marc..., ... R... ...hear the proprietor and try to screen Bennie but he still gets through.

An interval was now "up" and Ben wants the rent that is then due "now" that he arrives.

R "...Marc's." roommate has grabbed some pages of his writing and has burned them for warmth.

Marc. had wanted to burn two of his pictures.

Marc. had been burning one of his thousand word descriptions...but when the room mate was then burning R's poetry ...he was saying things like "how the fire's warmth" was like the warmth of a woman's ardent, passionate ..."...love."

... ...R says that his papers have the "spark" of wit!

He didn't want to spend what little he-himself had wanted to save for dinner at the Cafe` so "Marc". drew a line and made a stand and didn't agree to Ben's payment. Ben walked away from that door of the building without his payment ...yet at least ...and R..., ...Marc. close the door with the lock behind them.

Marc. and R have to pay at least three months of rent "backed up."  
Meredith-2 A "Rent" Play Fan's Guide to What Hap...

Later when C. finally meets up with Sch'unard ...C is asked if he is dying ...he says he is not dead "unfortunately..."...not yet "at the least".

Mimi ...walks up the stairs ...blowing out her candle.

R tries to write but can't.

Mimi is a young Latino woman.

A petite young woman...later ...knocks on the door to the apartment...her name is Mimi ...she lives in the building and she pretends that she needs a match ...for somebody to help ignite her candle with her.

When Mimi spins around, she feels faint and loses her balance for a second.

The room is spinning around Mimi's head ...to her.

R catches her before Mimi regains her balance shortly ...and her composure too.

R asks if Mimi is O.K.

After R lights her candle ... ...R says, "Good night".

Mimi walks to the doorway and the breeze coming through the edges of the window and making a draft near the door is about to blow out the candle.

The ideal woman lets the candle blow out purposefully.

Mimi says that she has dropped the key to ...how Mimi was going to spend the rest of her evening.

R is staring at Mimi's head and how beautiful it is in the moonlight.

R looks at Mimi's hair in the moonlight ...shining...Mimi has a halo of light around her head ...looking like an "angel of the first degree".

Mimi asks R to help Mimi look for her key to the rest of her evening.

The candles they both are holding coincidentally are snuffed out just then.

Mimi and he feel along the ground hurriedly and he coincidentally finds her key and puts it into R's pocket because R doesn't want her to "have it".

Mimi and his hands meet and R, her hold hands for warmth! Mimi gets her key from R...she says, "They call me Mimi..."

End of Act 1.

to be continued in act two Rent Guide ...to Bohe`me

- - -30- - -


End file.
